Consult your Doctor
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: It comes in prescription.


Title: Consult your Doctor

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Vampire Knight

Status: Complete

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Being a Pureblood means being immortal and can live through thousands of years, however there are ways to end their lives, one for it is being killed by relics that works on them and in the present the Kuran family known as one of the most powerful Pureblood family and called as the Pureblood Royals are panicking to a situation on their way to a hospital, a hospital where third beings such as them are as well are treated like other creatures that exist around them.

Immediately being guided by the comrades of their youngest member of the family they were lead to a private room with a female doctor attending with other nurses who looked amused.

Haruka and Juri blinked seeing their bloody son in his combat clothes all patched up and grinning like an idiot at the doctor who was tending to him, Yuuki and Kaname stared in disbelief at him, he was drugged yes and he was still in daze and had been hitting at the poor lady doctor for a while now, the nurses were amused and the doctor was having enough, Juri knows the girl as she is also a Pureblood and daughter of the Kuruizaki-Hime Shizuka Hio, she bloomed to a beautiful lady and now served to a public hospital for a cause.

She has supported humans and other Vampires as what the Kuran family are fighting for from the society and trying to eliminate the toxic members of it, Juri thought of playing a little cupid as her son took liking to the girl.

"Major Kuran, I advise you to stop flirting and take a rest!" she finally snapped and stomped her foot, "That's it I'm dosing you off!" with that she left and went back with a syringe inserting it to his IV and it took a few moments he was snoring.

"What happened?" Juri finally asked.

"Oh, Kuran-sama." She gave a polite bow, "He had multiple relic gun wounds over his chest, and left side, one bullet lead to his heart, however on whatever miracle the relic somehow was slow on killing his heart, and his men managed to drag him here for emergency, he had lost quite some blood but we… I mean I managed to return it."

"By means of return, you mean you gave him some of yours?" Juri surprised.

"He lost a lot of blood and the only way he can survive such state being poisoned by the relic is to give him a blood of another Pureblood, I hope you font mind I…" she was cut off by Juri as the woman embraced her with a teary eye.

"Thank you for saving him, we owe it to you, and I'm sorry he was being rude." She added.

"No, I think it was the drug we put him so he can calm down from the pain, his damage done by the poison in his heart was quite severe and I am surprised he managed to suppress and slow the process of its effect, I do not know where he is affiliated but that uniform is not from here."

"Ask him when he wakes up and sober, I know he'll tell the person who saved him." Winked Haruka who is on board of whatever his wife is planning.

"Yuuki and Kaname are busy looking after their brother and the huge height and build of the said young man was over the hospital bed as his legs were pressed to the boards and his knees are bent.

The next day, Kaname helped his mother change Haruki in to a comfortable, jogger shorts and tank top, he refused the polka dot hospital gown that was being provided for everyone, he was hooked to a monitor but he was already sitting and reviewing his iPad sending reports, "What did I tell you?" the lady doctor marched in furious and huffed glaring at her patient.

"To rest and avoid stress at the moment." He added, "And in my defense, I am sending a leave to my boss in regards to your dema- I mean advise, it is for my health and quick recovery." Kaname snorted hearing his brother in defeat.

The doctor sighed, and took the tablet and read the contents, "See." He proved.

"Okay, now get to your bed and behave." She pushed him.

"Tuck me in?" he teased and Juri giggled hearing her youngest can be cheeky like Haruka.

"Alright, I'll leave my baby boys care to you, please whip him to health~" Juri giggled and pushed her eldest son out the room.

After they left, "So… I want to ask what kind of work do you have and you have to get into that kind of mess, and those kind of relics, they were not the usual one we have here, and your uniform?"

"To start, thanks for patching me up doc, and sharing me your blood." He took her hand and kissed it as his thanks, "And before you put any drugs or whatever to make me calm or sleep, I am sober, I just want to thank you." He smiled, she blushed.

"For starters, I am Major General Haruki Kuran, of United Nations Special Emergency Task Force, I am an international military agent under a special squad, I am the head of the Tanker's Department and I am on a mission to find the lead of a long running illegal trade of high grade relics being distributed to terrorists, and those relics, they are a counterfeit which mimics the original high grade and ancient weapons against us Vampires, Werewolves and even Shifters, they may also affect humans which is why we are trying to track them." He explained.

"May I ask how you suppressed the spread of the poison?"

"That is easy, for years, I had been under the organization and trained us to such feat, our bodies had auto immune artificially created to help up slow the poisoning process, it may not stop but it can slow it down, our bio-chem. Department is developing a dosage for the four of us… I mean the special squad for such purpose, as you may know we are the test subjects." He added.

"So that is why you were able to survive and somehow recover?"

"Survive, yes, however recover, that's on you doc. Now can I know my beautiful savior's name?" he teased and she pouted blushing.

"Kanako Hio." Offering her hand for a shake when he took it and kissed it again.

"Your name is beautiful."

"Are you like this to all women?" she finally asked.

"No, to be honest I'm just doing and saying what I honestly feel, that's one thing my father taught me. I never hit or been honest with any lady in my life until you."

"Are you doing this because I saved your life?" she quizzed.

"Nope, I just like a woman in control." He shrugged, "I never knew you're kind of my type, too busy with my job to notice this kind of things." Shrugging and wincing after he moved a bit of his chest and liver, he was shot at in few of his organs.

"See!" she then scrambled and checked on him only to see he was fine.

"Thanks for caring." He smiled at her again.

"Well, get some rest and I'll ask for someone to get you something to eat."

"Uh… mind if I… well… never mind." He sighed.

"It's okay, what do you need?" she softened.

"Can I uhm… have some of your blood again?" it was bold of him but he was craving.

She blushed and offered her arm to him, which he bit gently, he was a huge guy and she was barely the same height of Yuuki while Haruki was taller than his brother and father, bigger body mass in a military figure towering in six foot eight of height, he treated her in a fragile manner and took some of her blood only for his taste to cure his crave, he was in full rage blood lust however managed to suppress it as they only met.

"Thank you." He breathed as he licked the wounds close.

"Are you alright now?" she asked and he nodded, "Get some rest.

It wasn't even a few hours while he was resting, a man in a formal military suit uniform, a three piece uniform suit with thick braids of aiguillette, with a huge line of ribbons pinned to his chest, shoulder pads with five golden stars, lapel having pinned with three golden important insignias and head with a beret in the same insignia as Haruki's patches except it was five stars around it and while Haruki's has two stars.

He was not as tall and broad as Haruki but he has some authority air around him, "Major General!" he called and Haruki pushed himself to stand and salute, "After you're the report made by your secretary and your confession for such disobedience and risking yourself for the mission." All eyes were all to them, Haruka present watching over his son was shocked hearing Haruki disobeyed orders.

"I will have to suspend you after such actions, however this suspension is not a vacation, but rather I will lower you to the local police department and take on one of the cases that Director Yue Nagumo had been having a problem with."

"Understood!" with snappy reply and saluting posture, he did not mind the wound that is still open and the stitches came undone from his sudden snappy movement, the gauze was being painted red.

"And, I want to congratulate you for doing a job well don on protecting your men, everyone in the big blue salute and thank you."

"I remember my oath and my sworn words, sir."

"As you were, soldier, you are to heal and get on the mission, you make comeback to the force after your mission and have your rank and as well your seat back."

"Thank you, sir." With a short reply, the said superior later saluted and left with his flanking guards, Haruki sat in his bed and sighed clutching his wounded chest.

"Are you okay, son?" asked Haruka.

"I'm fine, it's being in the police force which I am not fine." He groaned and his father laughed, the upset doctor came back and cleaned him up which he appreciated.

* * *

Months later, Haruki was healed and back on the case, he was doing well in the force and his family is delighted he will be at home more, than he was deployed somewhere.

Juri together with Yuuki and her former Cross Academy lady friends from the Night Class were out having pastries and iced coffee over some café, they invited Shizuka together with their mothers, and to Juri's delight Shizuka called her daughter who just came out from a shift. They were all having fun until one lady screamed after three shots were fired, Yuuki, Ruka and the other girls were on their guards when suddenly a level E running with a back-pack was chased a huge man in a pristine white long sleeved casual Chinese collar fitting button down shirt under his black tactical rig vest, shirt neatly tucked to his black jeans with his badge slipped to his side belt, and his shoes were thick caterpillar light brown work boots.

He chased him fast and did a tackle, "You should've shot him, Captain!" yelled by the panting police man.

"And what, risk the chance to have the lead and re set the white board? Have you not learned anything lieutenant?" came a familiar deep baritone voice.

"Sorry, captain." They apologized.

"Get him cuffed and put to the dark room, I'll have my way." He growled and sighed, patting himself from the dust. He was different, he was stoic and strict, a lot silent and mean looking, with his hair cut short to a military issued cut and grew out a full yet well groomed beard he looked less identical than Haruka and Kaname.

Taking out his radio he called him his patrol to get him by car when, "Haruki!" Juri called and he whipped his head finally noticing his mother and sister, and grew his eyes wide seeing Kanako.

"Kanako…" he muttered.

"Great, he noticed you but not us…" Yuuki un amused and Juri was laughing.

"Coffee?" Kanako blushing offered her ordered drink.

"Don't mind if I do." He said and came to join, and had a sip of her drink which she offered and Shizuka was deeply amused.

He sat beside the lady doctor and they started to chat, he was becoming a little out of place from their girl topics when a Modified black matted armored Wrangler Jeep came to pick him up, red and blue blinking lights to indicate they are police.

"Well, I have to leave." He said and stood up, leaving a kiss to his mother's forehead and so did Yuuki.

"You forgot something~" teased Juri staring at Kanako.

"Oh… he said and he gave her a pat and left entering the driver's seat.

"I never knew those kind are your type?" Shizuka grilled her daughter who was blushing, "How come I never knew or heard that he was on to you?"

"Because he never made a move." She looked away and Yuuri was interested to know more for her to tease her brother.

"Oh, he's slow!" said by Juri wincing.

"But really though, you're quite brave taking on a huge and rough guy." Her cousin Sara teased and Ruka together with the other girls lost it and laughed.

"In case you want to know, he demanded me if in cases we meet he asked me to ask for your number, he always forgets it." Yuuki said and everyone was wheezing.

They were teasing her until she received a message that she is needed for an emergency, "I'll leave my number, for now, I really need to go, there was an emergency at the ER and I am needed." She said in a hurry leaving her number.

Later that afternoon, Haruki came home and his sister started teasing him and handed the neat paper with the said number, the rare smile he had was plastered all over his face again and started to whip out his phone and entering the digits.

He didn't even discard his vest and started to tinker his phone with amused smile and continued to do so for another hours.

For another month it continued and Juri was looking hopeless as her son was taking things slow, unlike Kaname and Yuuki, however her husband explained the situation was different as Haruki is getting to know Kanako in another way, they had been close but secretive, so Juri wanted to take it to her own hands.

It was another simple evening, she invited the girls together with her future-sister-in-law and her daughter, they had tea by the parlor and conversed with girly topic, from the latest fashion to the hottest topic, the boys however were at the yard that evening sharing some drinks and talking politics and planning on their next move they will have to the society.

Shizuka was about to ask for the youngest when he came down, shirtless and only in his jogger shorts, yawning with his messy hair, "Look who's up…" Juri stood and patted her youngest and pushed him out since he was in an inappropriate state and in daze, after waking up.

"Mom, I got a question, do I need to see a psychiatrist?" he suddenly asked and Juri stopped to her tracks worried.

"Why?"

"You see, I'm losing focus and I'm not acting like my usual self, I am confused."

"Son, you are an adult now, you can always consult with your doctor." And pointed at the girl, the poor startled officer was a deer caught in a headlight after seeing her in a nice dress having tea with his sister and mother, he blinked a few times then realized his shirtless state, he bolted out with his long strides out of the room and Yuuki was wheezing.

"I tell you, you bring the goof ball out of him, from all the years he was always stoic and serious, I can't take him seriously now." Yuuki laughed and Ruka who had been with the family together with Rima and Seirin mused at his foreign reactions.

"What happened?" Haruka came in with a confused look.

"Your sun just acted like a teen boy hitting his puberty seeing his crush." Juri piped in.

"Haruka was in his knees laughing, he was joined by Rido who joined them, Aido and Akatsuki tried to hide their laughter but failed.

Later he came back fully dressed and a bit embarrassed as he remained silent, the girls started teasing him while he just sat there quietly, Kanako thought it was weird as he would always interact but he was embarrassed.

The girls finally pulled their guys out the room and made an excuse leaving them both, they went out the garden and left the two to talk, at first they were silent but he started to speak soon after, he tried to put a topic which became a long talk, she was comfortable with him despite his little strict gruff, but he was still that goofy guy she met back at the hospital.

Shizuka does not have a heart to tell her daughter they are about to leave because of the long and affectionate conversations they share, "You still owe me a ride in your Jeep." She pouted.

"Well, I'm on my day off, why don't I whisk you away and take you for a ride?" he offered.

"Really?" she bounced from the lounge and he took her hand and went on a ride with him, they went through the whole city and cruised to some open pubs, took light drinks and drove around places.

When he dropped her off to her apartment she invited him in, they talked and shared coffee and was even offered for him to stay if he wanted to, the other did not hesitate and so he did, their conversation got longer.

"I will bet that our little Haruki wouldn't be home today."

"And what will you bet?" Yuuki challenged her husband.

"I'll follow your orders, my princess if I would lose." Kaname bet.

"Then, you got yourself a deal, I will do what you want if I lose." She grinned.

As it turns out Yuuki lost and found that Haruki stayed at the Doctor's place spending time playing board games and napping with her.

* * *

Three months later, the Kuran family is holding a grand banquet in celebration for the younger couple's first anniversary, Yuuki and Kaname are celebrating it with all family, friends and associates.

Family portraits and as well individual photos are displayed all over the banquet hall just like the usual however all were updated as Yuuki and Kaname had their own couple photos, and their little brother finally had his full blues uniform on posed for his solo portrait, female vampires dreamed to be in the royal Pureblood's family by chasing after the youngest and awing at the portrait he had, wearing that all white three piece blue's uniform, with his thick golden braid of aiguillette on his side, with his ribbon bar at the side, ranger, and other worthy badges pinned to his lapel and his black tie, stoic face matched with his beret head gear with two stars that matches the shoulder boards he had.

To the young ladies' disappointment, the princess of the Hio clan was by his arm clinging and sharing affectionate smiles at each other, it was new as the said young man never smiled to the public nor show emotions.

Juri and Haruka were amused as they stare at the unnoticed linking hands of the two younger vampires at the corner sharing a drink and having their own little world.

"What's wrong?" asked Kanako wondering at why Haruki was staring at his phone startled, she took a peak but understood nothing as it was in another language.

"I just got reinstated, I need to immediately report…" he looked surprised, "My investigations here, connects with the lead I had with the transactions with the relics, so far I finished my mission here and managed to add another piece to our chart." He explained, "General, Hizuri is calling for me and needed to work with my other squad mates."

"I-I see.." she looked worried, "Come, I'll help you prepare." And they slipped out the party and went to his office to change, the study was rustic in design, simple wooden desk and executive swivel chair, wall mounted with a locker type rack full of rifles and ammunition magazines to their hanging cases in order, a huge frame full of brigade and achievement patches, rank patches and as well medals being displayed.

She helped him wear his issued combat uniform and his new bullet proof tactical vest full of molle attachments and pouches, head wearing his white beret proudly, Kanako held his cheeks between her palms as she sat over his desk reaching him, "Please don't get shot at?" she pleaded.

"I won't, I promise." And kissed her.

"Be careful?" 

"I will. And you missy shall not talk to any guys." His jealous streak continues on.

"I promise." And offered her shoulder for him, he gently took a bite and satisfied his blood lust licking the wound closed living a gentle kiss as well.

She did the same as she took a bit to his neck, and closed the full collar after, they shared another kiss and separated, she went down with him to tell the older couple that he is leaving for a while.

Hands clasped and trying to spend the little affections they had left before he leaves, "When did this happen?" Juri gasped confirming their relationship.

"Two months back." Replied her son, "And don't worry Mom, you'll hear will be engaged soon, so you don't have to play cupid." Her son patted her.

After hearing such announcement the crowd congratulated them and Kaname laughed knowing that Haruki is stealing their spotlight after such announcement, "I knew at that time he was holding a grudge when we announced our engagement on his birthday celebration!"

"Pay back." The only reply they had from their brother.

Kanako accompanied Haruki to his vehicle which is a modified Gurkha F5 which was all armored and to his size.

"So what actually happened after he didn't went home for two days?" teased Yuuki blaming it as she lost that bet where she was persuaded by Kaname for a baby.

"Board games, coffee dates and binge watching and steaming out his anger against his boss." She replied and Yuuki was baffled.

"Wait, you guys spent it on that boring matter? Like cousin, I'm not judging but, are you serious?" Sara gasped.

"Listen, call it boring but that's our interests, we don't jump in those, hook me up kind of thing, besides car rides are fun too." She shrugged and took the call after Haruki immediately called.

Yuuki giggled seeing a couple photo of them in his caller ID, she kept it to herself and mused knowing her little brother became a love sick idiot.

~END?~


End file.
